Love And War On Mermaid Island
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After their date, Ryuko Matoi and her now girlfriend Mako Makanshoku along with Satsuki Kiryuin and Nonon Jakuzure have been infected with the Armed Virus, making them dangerous, and it seems that the girls are going to be sent to Mermaid Island where the girls must fight to survive, this story is rated M for lots of Yuri fanservice, so please read and review


Chapter 1: Welcome To Mermaid Island

(Opening A/N: I've been wanting to do this story for the longest of time, and this is a 100% Yuri story, and I do hope that this will hopefully be a successful story, so here's the gist of it all, after Ryuko and Mako's date the girls decided to become a couple, but all isn't sunshine and rainbows, a virus known as the "Armed Virus" begins to infect all the girls all over the world including Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki, and Jakuzure. But it seems that Mako and Jakuzure have become Extars and both Ryuko along with her older sister Satsuki are the Liberators who can wield them. But there's going to be a lot of fanservice in this story so this is going to rated M for violence, adult language, nudity, along with some occasional lemons as well, as for the Disclaimer, I don't own Kill La Kill for that is owned by Trigger/Kazuki Nakashima along with Aniplex and Valkyrie Drive is owned by Yosuke Kuroda along with Funimation. So without further ado, here's the first chapter.)

Four capsules fired onto a nearby island which contained Ryuko Matoi, her girlfriend Mako Mankanshoku, her older sister Satsuki Kiryuin, along with her girlfriend Nonon Jakuzure, all four girls have been infected with the armed virus and they had to be sent to Mermaid island since they were infected with the Armed Virus.

[Shortly after Ryuko and Mako's date…]

Both Ryuko and Mako were happy to be a couple since they both make each other happy and it seems that Mako's parents also were happy to have Ryuko as a lover to Mako since she makes Mako really happy being her girlfriend.

And it seems that Satsuki and Jakuzure are now engaged and hopefully get married, but they had to wait for Ryuko and Mako to be engaged so all four girls can get married.

"Oh Ryuko, I wish this day wouldn't have to end." Mako said, and Ryuko decided that she too wanted to have more days like this.

"I know how you feel Mako in fact, i want you to be happy, so I'm going to be your girlfriend." Ryuko said, and this made Mako really happy as well, as soon as Ryuko and Mako get back to Mako's house, both girls were holding hands but it seems that both Mako's parents were a little sad, as they had to break the bad news to both girls as it seems that they had a paper with Ryuko and Mako's health condition, it seems that there was a virus was infecting girls and they were afraid that both Ryuko and Mako could be used for some kind of weapon of destruction, however, seeing both Ryuko and Mako being together was the happiest feeling both parents could feel.

"Ryuko, Mako, I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, it seems that you two along with Satsuki and Jakuzure were infected with some kind virus that could turn a girl into a weapon. And it seems that there's some people here who are going to send you two to an island where you might have a chance to be able to fight this virus." Mako's mother said, and Mako was a little bit sad, but she knew that she'd be happy with Ryuko since she's her love.

"As long as I have Ryuko with me, I'll be happy." Mako stated, embracing her girlfriend, and Ryuko had mutual feelings of love for Mako as well.

[Present Day…]

As the girls all found themselves on the island, another capsule arrives with a young girl, she was sixteen years old and it seems that she was a little scared about seeing girls who are also affected with the virus, then there were a couple of sexy females wearing bikinis and it seems one of them is an extar and the other was a liberator as their names are Miyasato and Kouzuki .

The liberator girl Miyasato began to fondle the extar partner Kouzuki by groping her butt, fondling her breasts, kissing, and getting her sexually aroused, as she was getting aroused, she then transformed into a gun.

"Ryuko, try to arouse me." Mako insisted, she wanted to see if she was an extar, and Ryuko began to slide her hand under Mako's dress, sliding past her panties, as she began to go for Mako's womanhood as she slid a finger into Mako making her moan and she began to slide it in deeper while plunging it deep and sliding it in and out Mako as she felt Mako getting more wet and the two began to kiss as Mako turned into a scissor blade that she used to fight with in her Honnouji Academy and Satsuki then began to also arouse Jakuzure as well, Satsuki slipped her hand into Jakuzure's shirt and began to grope her breasts along with kissing her, and Jakuzure also turned into a weapon, her form, a naginata spear.

Just then a busty blonde haired girl also appeared as she decided to do the same thing that Ryuko and Satsuki did, her name was Mirei Shikishima, she began to embrace Mamori as she knew that she was getting aroused by another girl, but it was all for her and the other's survival, as soon as Mamori was aroused, she turned into a sword.

But overlooking the whole thing was a girl with curls in her hair and a harem of other girls as well, she was watching the fight from a distance as she was enjoying the whole scene, her name was Charlotte Scharsen, and she was keeping a close eye on them.

"Alert the others, we might be having some intruders coming." Charlotte ordered, and this was behind the back of the governor known as Akira Hiragi.

Ryuko managed to cut the bikini top off of Miyasato causing her breast to fly out in the open and the poor liberator was forced to make a hasty retreat.

"This isn't over by a long shot!" The girl said, and Mako along with Jakuzure both began to change back.

"Oh Ryuko, that was wonderful!" Mako said, and she knew that she still had Mako's love juice on her finger from when she was pleasuring Mako, so she licked it and enjoyed the taste of Mako wanting her to have more of her.

"Let's look around." Ryuko insisted as she along with the other girls began to go into the forest looking for any form of civilization where they can get food and nice warm beds to sleep in, unbeknownst what is to come next…

[To Be continued…]

(A/N: I know this might be a bit short, but I like to make my first chapters short to give you the readers a taste of what's to come, also, I'm going to inform you all the die hard Yuri fans like I warned my bro Celestial Sky Dragon, that there is going to be a lot of fanservice in here, so you might want to have three boxes of tissues on standby, but I do hope you guys enjoy this, and if you'd like to see something in a future chapter, let me know, and as always, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off! P.S. This story is also an early Christmas present so Merry X-Mas to those who do celebrate the holiday, and Happy Holidays to those who don't and to the P.C. police.)


End file.
